the_discord_homiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Remy Dyte
"This is the Blue Exorcist in America." - Remy to Zorin after drinking half a bottle of vodka on November 12th, 2017 Remy is one of the original members of the DK Crew and a core member of the Discord Homies. Despite having the Yellow Fever, he is one of the most powerful and skillful members of the Homies Personality Remy is a quiet fighter who screams racial slurs when Seinfeld music is playing, when someone is being retarded, he'll laugh at them or if he's being retarded himself then he'll laugh at himself as well or get fucking pissed, he comes off as cruel and strange but his relaxed most of the time and doesn't take things too seriously Biography Early Life Remy lived in Texas where he was nicknamed as The White Southern Scum and discovered the unique timezone of Texas Time where he eventually found the power of McDonald's. He use to be a GBA FE fag but then played FE4 and FE5 and is quoted to saying "Damn these FE games are good". He went by the name of Nintendo Meme Thief when he lived in the slums of iFunny with his close friend Braydon until Remy had met a man named Homowain and entered a tournament hosted by Xavier, and competed against Chase and had won until he was defeated by Riven and eventually met Isaac and founded the DK Crew after Xavier's Tournament. Pre-Remy Days In the History of Remy story arc, Remy was a thief who lived in the iFunny slums robbing anyone to get clout and sharing cropped hentai. During this he met a famous user named Freeday who had given him a small amount of fame and popularity until it was trick to get him arrested, though he tried to get Freeday to give him some clout, it did not work and Remy had to start all over with his life in the slums. Nintendo Meme Thief and meeting Homowain After restarting his slum life, Remy went by the name of Nintendo Meme Thief to gain back some clout. In a month, a man named Homowain was hosting a Kik group chat, back when people actually used Kik instead of just moving to Discord, and Remy happened to join where he met several other friends who aren't really important in this except for maybe two but whatever. As Remy lived in Kik while slowly gaining clout again, Homowain joined a tournament hosted by Xavier and proceeded to enter. Xavier's Tournament of Power and leaving of the slums Alright chief Imma be quick with this. A guy named Xavier hosted a tourney, Remy and Homowain both enter. Remy meets two important people here, Chase and Riven. Homowain loses to Chase and Remy is up against him with the significant power level difference with Remy only having a power level of 251 and Chase having a power level of 826, despite the power level gap, Remy had won the match and was against Riven in the final round. Riven had a power level 566 and despite Remy's victory over Chase, he was defeated by Riven where after that match, Remy had declared Riven his rival. After this tourney had ended, Remy saw Family Guy Kik funny moments posts from Xavier's window, so Remy wanted to join. Now were gonna be super quick here. After a few months went by, Remy had met Zorin, Dexio, and Isaac and formed the DK Crew on Skype after they had all talked with each other for a good hour or two and were like "Damn you guys are cool.". Another month went by and Undertale was released and Remy hated it but Xavier had loved so there was a couple of arguments and stuff but don't worry we're all cool now, but during the time of not being cool, there was some shit going on, Braydon threw a bomb, a nigga snitched, and so Remy and the others had to disappear for a bit until things had cleared up. Discord Homies actually fucking starts now Remy was the last person of the DK Crew to join the discord because of some gay shit. Remy joined and was reunited with the Crew with Zorin, Isaac, and Jeremy. Remy also met Kyler, Gappy, and Josh that same day and nobody remembers what game they were all playing but after several conversation's about fe4, Remy finally started to play the fire emblem series. Start of FE4, Big Black vs LTG, and Gappy vs Noah Remy finally played FE4 and that's basically it, it's a pretty fucking good game people should play. Soon the Homies of Remy, Zorin, Jeremy, Isaac, Josh discover the man himself Low Tier God and assisted him in his battle against the Mighty and Ugly Big Black. Also Noah and Gappy were bein mean and shit and Noah said "retarted" and then Gappy left the server for a bit. During the time Gappy was gone, Low Tier God would influence the Homies, especially the leader Zorin. Alex would eventually be the gifted with Low Tier God's talent of banning ass. After Zorin gained this ability, Big Black would be dominated in the end. Eventually Remy learned LTG's banning ass power but does not use it as often as Alex. Powers and Abilities Skylar Spence Remy has a stand he gained from falling down the fucking stairs like retard a because he thought he can just jump all the way down. Skylar Spence is a unique stand as it can place spaghetti in your pocket only to fall out to make a dude cry, and it can punch shit pretty hard too. Raging Double Sunday Remy shoots two Ki Blasts from his palms and blows up whatever the Sunday touches Back On My Shit Back On My Shit is a counter ability Remy has, when Remy is in a near death state, he can put on his hat and squat and be back on his shit and gain a significant power boost, through this Remy becomes stronger the more he is almost killed. Console Collision Crossover If Remy, along with Zorin, Isaac, and Jeremy, were to eat their console's in unison they would merge into The Nameless Homie, the power of this being is unknown and has said to be only seen once by Kniggt. ♂ Deep ♂ Dark ♂ Fantasy ♂ When you become entangled, you cannot resist. Do you like what you see for once you're trapped you are fucking cumming. If you survive the spanking you'll be yelling "♂ Fuck you ♂" Trivia * In the filler arc of "The Gay Test", Remy is confirmed to be 2% more gay than Kniggt * Remy is the only original Homie to have not played Persona 5 ** However on August, 2, 2018, Remy finally started Persona 5 * While his exact height is unknown, it has been confirmed that he is taller than Isaac * Remy has played TF2 for a total of 1,452 hours * Remy can fully understand the Undertale language unfortunately. Gallery Remytpose.jpg|Remy unlocking the power to T Pose Remyibuki.jpg|Remy and his girlfriend Ibuki